


Hazards of Commuting

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis sees two men harassing someone on the train, and instead of turning away from it, he goes and helps the individual the only way he can; by pretending he’s their lover.





	Hazards of Commuting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Fake relationship to Real Relationship
> 
> My second entry for Promnis Week 2018! Cross-posted from my [tumblr](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/170038900237/title-hazards-of-commuting-fandom-ffxv). Please enjoy!

* * *

The city of Insomnia is filled to the brim with people. With the city having so many people in it, the traffic around the city can be a nightmare. Both on the streets, and on the subway. People on top of people, trains packed to the point where it should be illegal, but the citizens of Insomnia just deal with it as a minor inconvenience. Ignis tries to keep to himself, not wanting to bother anybody on the train, and definitely does not wish to attract unwanted attention. He keeps his head down, earbuds in his ears blasting away hard rock, blocking out anyone that doesn’t know what it means to use an inside voice. But tonight on his way home from the office, he forgets his earbuds, and happens to hear something that makes his stomach churn.

“Come on, you know you want it.” A thick accent makes it difficult to understand the words, but Ignis can see the person he’s talking to clearly does  _not_  want it - whatever  _it_  is. “Don’t make a scene in this car, buddy. It’ll be easier that way.”

“No, please. Just leave me alone.” The answering voice sounds panicked, upset, scared.

“No one’s gonna notice. Just pull them down a little more.”

Hearing enough, Ignis lets go of the handle, and walks over to where he sees a blond man, dressed in a business suit such as himself, looking like he’s about to cry. “Oh, there you are.” He lowers his head, and kisses him on the lips, hearing him gasp, as he covers his mouth with his, slipping an arm around his waist. He feels him slowly begin to relax into his hold, praying that this kiss looks more legitimate than it feels. The longer he keeps his lips on him, the more natural it begins to feel. “I thought you didn’t make this train.” He pulls back, and touches this strange man’s cheek, holding it in a way that one might hold their lover.

“A-Ah, I’m sorry! I thought I had told you!” Bright blue eyes stare up at him, but the fear that had been there before seems to be replaced by a different look.

Ignis turns towards the men that had been harassing him, and keeps an arm wrapped around him in a protective stance. “Did you need some assistance, gentlemen?”

“Nah, we’re good. Our mistake.” The two men start to walk towards the back of the train, Ignis keeping a firm arm around the man who is staying close to him, even though his would be attackers have left the area.

He glances down, and offers him a warm smile. Turning his back to shield him from the men that had just left, he gives his cheek a little stroke with his thumb. “I hope you don’t mind how forward I was being. I could hear you were under duress, so my first thought was to act like we knew each other.”

“N-No, not at all.” Lowering his hand, he keeps his arm around the blond’s waist for a few moments longer, then pulls it away to place it on the handle, close to the his hand. “I appreciate you coming to my assistance. That isn’t the first time they’ve done that to me.”

“Please don’t tell me they’ve assaulted you before…” A strong wave of animosity washes over him, hating to think that this person - or anyone else for that matter - has been made to suffer such a horrible humiliation.

Bright blue eyes won’t meet his gaze, the blond turning his head to look towards the window instead. “I appreciate your help tonight, mister. You won’t always be around, so I’ll try and remember how you acted, so that I can push them off of me myself.”

“Do you take this route often?” He asks, the train lurching a little, and soon finds the blond in his arms again, another scared look on his face. “You’re okay.” Ignis nods his head, most of the train laughing, people handling their stress a little different when in a group. He keeps his eyes on the blond’s, and doesn’t remove his arm from around him. “If that happens again, I’ve got a firm hold on you.”

“What’s your name, sir?” The blond stares up at him, finally lowering his defenses around him.

“Ignis.” He tilts his head down a little, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose just a tiny bit. But with his hands otherwise occupied, he cannot push them up where they belong. “Ignis Scientia. Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name?”

“Since you kissed me, I guess that’s fair.” There’s a charming sunny disposition now on the blond’s face, causing him to return his smile.

“I told you, that was just to make sure they knew that you were protected.”

“Suuuure. You must go and pick up on all the males in subway cars getting harassed by men.”

There’s a cheeky smile on his lips, making Ignis realize that he’s just being teased. “Oh, ha ha.” The train pulls into the next station, and he sees the blond gather up his things to exit the car. “You didn’t tell me your name.”

“It doesn’t matter.” A sad look crosses over the blond’s face, as he gives a little wave to him. “Thanks again for saving me.”

He watches him walk off the train, and keeps his eyes on him as he heads to the escalator, heading back topside. Ignis doesn’t turn away until they round the next bend, and even then he still thinks about the blond. Four more stops, then it’s his turn to exit the train, keeping his briefcase close to his body as he makes his way over to the stairs, preferring them over the escalator, the minimal workout nice after standing still on the train for so long. Looking at his watch, he at least knows around what time the man leaves the train. He was rather attractive, and kissing him had not been too much of a challenge. He hopes that he’ll see the blond again, even if it’s just a glimpse of him.

***

The next day, he decides to keep his earbuds out of his ears, wondering if those men will be back to harass someone else. Keeping his head down, he half-grunts, half-gasps when he feels someone wrap their arms around his chest, his eyes looking down into the bright blue eyes he couldn’t stop thinking about the night before.

“Hi, handsome.” The blond stares up at him, a smile on his face. But Ignis can feel that his heart is beating faster than it should. He looks around, and sees another group of gentlemen - not the same from the day before, but no doubt doing the same exact thing the others had been doing to him. “Boy, am I glad to see you again.”

Smiling, he lowers his head and presses a soft kiss to his lips, making it abundantly clear that this person is his, not someone to be messed with. His free arm wraps around his waist, as he begins to deepen the kiss, happy to feel him go with the flow, not pushing him away. When the train comes to a stop, that’s when he chooses to pull back, a smile on his lips as he stares into his eyes.

“Please, tell me your name now?” He asks, keeping his voice low.

“Only if you’ll kiss me again, and keep being my savior?”

He lowers his head, and keeps his lips close to the blond’s. “I shall rescue you any chance that I get.” Closing the distance, he kisses him, the train moving forward again.

Wet muscles touch, his jaw dropping to feel more of this man’s tongue against his own. He swallows a moan, instead capturing one he hears the man make, the soft sound ringing in his ears as their tongues continue to play for a few more moments. They come to the next stop, the blond pulling away from him with a shy smile on his face. “Prompto. Prompto Argentum.” He starts to walk to the sliding doors. “See you later, Ignis Scientia!” He waves, and gets out of the train before the doors close on him, leaving a stunned Ignis watching him go away again.

***

For the rest of the week, he finds himself lip locked with the blond on his commute home, but makes no protest. If it means one less person to be sexually harassed on the train, then he will gladly imbue himself to Prompto, finding delight in being able to share this connection, even if it’s a rather strange one.

On Friday’s commute home, they stand close together, his arm back around Prompto’s waist, pulling him flush against him. “Do you have plans this evening?”

“Me??” Blue eyes reflect the surprise he can hear in his voice. “No, not really. I was probably going to go home and just make a frozen dinner, maybe watch some of the golf tournament that’s been going on the past week.”

His eyebrow raises up. “You enjoy golf?”

“I used to play.” Prompto taps the corner of his eye. “I’ve got really good vision, so it helps to see the trajectory of the ball, and where it could end up.” He smiles, but it quickly disappears when the train gives an unexpected lurch. “Whoa.”

The arm around him grips him tighter. “I won’t let you fall.” He murmurs into his ear, as he keeps Prompto close to his body. “Don’t get off at your stop tonight. Come home with me?”

“Sure, Ignis.” A head bobbing up and down next to him is double confirmation that Prompto has said yes. “Which stop is yours?”

“Four more stops after yours.” Loosening the hold he has on him, he looks down at him, adjusting his glasses before returning his hand to the handle.

They don’t talk for the rest of the trip, causing Ignis to wonder if he might have overstepped his bounds by suggesting coming home with him. But each day on the train, they’ve been close, so this shouldn’t feel as strange as it does. Maybe it’s the fear that it will be different when their environment changes - he’s only good for the blond in the crowded train. Less people means less necessity to stay close to each other. The train rolls to a stop at his exit, and without preamble, he takes Prompto’s hand and leaves the train with him.

“Oooh - you live in the nice part of town!” Prompto’s comment makes him feel a little more at ease, happy to hear him speaking. He looks down, and sees him looking up at all the skyscrapers that surround them. “Do you live in one of these buildings?”

“I do.” They walk for a couple of blocks, then arrive at his building. Holding the door open, he waits for Prompto to enter, then walks with him into the building.

“Evening, Mr. Scientia.” The security guard stationed at the front gives him a nod of his head.

“Good evening, Don.” He hears Prompto’s soft gasp, bringing another smile to his face as they walk past him to head towards the elevator.

Leaving the elevator on the 24th floor, he walks to his apartment with Prompto, who seems to be fidgeting a little. He’s never really thought about how he lives in the ‘richer’ neighborhood, having lived in the area for most of his life. Finding a place here had been the only choice for him, and he hopes that Prompto doesn’t think any less of him. They don’t even really know each other - but that doesn’t stop him from thinking about him often throughout the day.

He pulls his keys out, and unlocks the door. “Welcome to my home, Prompto.” He opens the door for him, then walks in after. He sets his briefcase down, and helps the blond out of his suit jacket, hanging it up in the hallway closet, then takes his own off and puts it next to his. “May I offer you something to drink?” He sees Prompto looking around at his living room, and tries not to fret too much. “Some wine?”

“Wine would be great. Thanks, Ignis.” Out of the corner of his eye, he sees him go and sit down on the couch, rolling up his sleeves. “So, will you tell me what sort of work you do that you can afford such nice digs?”

Two wine glasses are pulled off the shelf, and he grabs a bottle of red from his miniscule wine rack. Taking an aerator out from a drawer, he puts it on the bottle after uncorking it, and then pours some into one glass first, then more into the other. “Well, if you must know, I’m a lawyer. But I don’t work with criminals. I, more or less, work with businesses, and draft documents for them.”

“You must work for the right businesses.”

“If working for the Royal family is the right business, then I suppose you would be right.” He lifts his glass up to Prompto’s. “To a night in.”

“Mmm. A night in.” Prompto raises his glass, and taps it against his. “Did you already have something in mind for dinner?”

Setting his glass of wine down, he nods his head. “I do, but if you’d like to go out, I wouldn’t say no.” He looks over at the kitchen, then looks back at his guest. “What would you like to do?”

“A night out sounds nice, but I’m not really dressed for that at the moment. How about we order food? Perhaps some noodles? Rice? Something of the sort?”

Ignis nods his head, and pulls his phone out to order through a service he likes to use when he’s too lazy to cook a meal for himself. “I’ve ordered an assortment of food that will be here in around an hour, hour and a half.” He sets his phone down, and picks up his wine glass. “You know what sort of work that I do. What about you? What’s your nine to five life look like, Prompto?”

“Full of a whole lot of nothing.” A carefree laugh leaves his mouth, bringing a pleasant feeling through his body. “It’s just something to pay the bills. One day I’ll have enough saved up that I can go and pursue the career I’d really like.”

“And what’s that?” Swallowing a sip of wine, he sets it back down, gravitating closer to his guest, pulled in by the charm that seems to exude off of him.

Their positions shift on the couch, his back now resting against the back cushions, as the blond sits himself on his lap, facing him. Ignis’ hands settle themselves on Prompto’s hips, like it’s the most natural place for them to be on his body. “I’ve always wanted to be a photographer.” Prompto’s head moves closer to his, and he breathes deep, eyes falling closed as the touch of his lips against his ears brings another rush of that pleasant feeling. “Why did you bring me home with you? For all you know, I could be someone bad… Someone that will take total advantage of you…”

“I highly doubt that.” Ignis bites his lip, as fingers begin to undo the tie around his neck. “Or, maybe that first day was all an act? Are you in a league with those men that were doing something to you?”

“Hah, no…” He breathes a little easier for a few moments, before teeth graze against his neck, his hands gripping tighter onto Prompto’s waist as a spike of pleasure spreads throughout his body. “Do you want the truth, Ignis?” 

“It’s always preferable.” A tiny tilt of his head rewards him with a gentle bite on his neck, fingers moving on their own accord down towards Prompto’s ass.

“Those men harass me often - that wasn’t a lie. But… I had been watching you on our commute, and when I saw them return, I had been hoping that you would come to my rescue.” A long lick against the spot he’d just been bitten causes Ignis’ fingers to clench tight into the soft mounds underneath his fingers. “You haven’t answered my other question, though.”

Reaching up, he pulls his glasses off, and sets them on the arm of the couch. “I wanted you to come to my house because I’ve been thinking about you a lot this week.” He groans, the cool air of the room hitting his chest, as the buttons are undone on his shirt. “Thought it would be nice to see if we could talk while not on the train.”

“What about kiss?” Prompto’s lips touch his with the hint of a kiss. “Would you like to kiss me more, Ignis?”

“I would like to do very many things to you.” He admits, turning his head to the side, kissing along Prompto’s jawline. “Do you think of me as a perverted man? Wishing to do things to you, when we hardly know one another?”

The weight on his thighs shifts, a clothed crotch connecting with his own. “What better way to get to know a person, than by seeing what they’re like in an intimate setting?”

“Are you seducing me, Mr. Argentum?” He asks, sliding his hands up to be on Prompto’s back, and stands up, thin legs locking around his waist, as he starts to carry him towards his bedroom.

Teeth tug on his neck, making the task of walking much more difficult than it should be. “Would you be upset with me if I was, Ignis?”

“Not in the slightest.” He drops the blond onto the bed, a smirk tugging on his lips, as his fingers go to the tie around Prompto’s neck. “Maybe it’s  _you_  that shouldn’t be so trusting of me.” He gives a firm tug on the satin fabric, and is quick to pull it off, pinning Prompto’s hands above his head with his free hand. “For all you know, I could be someone that enjoys kissing random strangers on the train, pretending to be their lovers. It’s how I lure people to my apartment.”

“Then I guess it’s my lucky….aaaa….day…” Prompto doesn’t fight off his hold, and when he binds his two wrists together, the noises he makes begin to increase in pitch. “Will you be fucking me…?”

He removes Prompto’s pants, leaving his undone shirt on his upper body, as he’d bound his hands before getting them off. Keeping his own shirt open, he pulls his own pants off, both now equally naked on the lower halves of their bodies. “There is a good possibility that that could very well happen.” He nods his head, and looks down at Prompto’s arousal, humming in appreciation. “Very nice.”

“Yours is nice too.” He sees blue eyes looking down at his own cock. “May I give it a kiss?”

Ignis places his knees on either side of his chest, and pushes the tip of his cock towards his plump lips. “Just a few kisses, please.”

His eyes go to Prompto’s hands, his own holding onto the headboard, watching as they curl into fists. The delicate kisses pressed to the tip of his cock make him moan low, each just a tad softer than the last. He wants to beg him to do more, but now is not the time for that. Reaching over, he opens the nightstand drawer, and pulls out a bottle of lube. Pouring some onto his fingers, he moves back down towards Prompto’s entrance, but then stops.

“W-What are you waiting for?” He looks up at him, attention being drawn back up to his face. “Don’t you want to?”

“I do.” Knees are spread, Prompto lifting his hips up as a gesture to show that he wants it too. “I want you to know that I don’t just sleep with anyone.”

“No harem. Got it.” He pushes one finger against the blond’s hole, rubbing gentle circles over the rim, before slipping it inside of him. “Hhhngh…W-What about….lovers…?”

“I thought we already were.” Ignis teases, slowly pushing a second finger in with the first. After he feels the tightness dissipate around his digits, he begins to scissor them nice and slow, enjoying the moans that Prompto continues to make.

“For real, though… Let’s be lovers…?”

“You may hate my cock.” One final finger is pushed in, the tip of his middle finger nudging against the swollen gland inside of his body.

“N-Not….mmmm….likely….” Prompto’s loud moan draws him to push his finger against it again and again, smiling as he watches him try and get him to push his fingers in more. “Let me feel it now…? Please, Ignis…?”

Pulling his fingers out, he nods, and grabs a condom from his drawer. Rolling it on, he gets settled between his legs, but not before lowering his head to kiss the tip of Prompto’s cock, the salty-sweetness secreting from the tip lingering on his lips. Pushing the tip of his cock against Prompto’s entrance, he nods his head. “Lovers…”

He slips into him, and lowers his chest towards him, lips connecting with Prompto’s with a lustful sigh. A leg is wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper into the blond’s body, the thinness of the condom not thin enough for his liking, but it’s better to be safe than sorry. Prompto’s inner walls clamp down around his cock, surrounding his girth with warmth, as he rolls his hips slow. Lifting his head, he reaches up to untie his wrists, and is gifted with nails dragging down his back, drawing a heady moan from his own throat as he begins to pick up the pace.

“Who would hate…your cock…?” Prompto moans, hips pushing down with every thrust of his hips. “It feels…so good…”

Another round of scratches makes him hiss in ecstacy, the pain just bearable. “Glad you think…so…” His head drops, wrists locking on either side of Prompto’s shoulders, as he starts to move faster. “Your body…feels good…”

“Mmm…” The expressions on Prompto’s face keep his eyes on his face, loving every little change that happens when he thrusts his hips. When the tip of his cock finds that swollen gland, the flush that comes over his face and neck bring a low moan from his own throat. “There, Ignis….There! Again!”

The sweetness in his voice makes him follow Prompto’s wish, thrusting his hips to strike him against that spot, over and over. Balancing himself on his right wrist, he puts his left hand around his cock, and feels Prompto’s hand cover his, showing him just how to jerk him off. He lowers his head, kissing his neck as he starts to thrust deeper into him, alternating between just keeping him full, then hits his prostate dead on for a lasting effect. Prompto’s left hand drags down his back, nails biting into his skin as he feels him tighten up around his cock. With a low groan, he pushes himself in as far as he can, and as soon as the warmth of Prompto’s release begins to spill over his hand, he comes a few moments later, filling the condom up with the remnants of his own orgasm.

Pulling out, he grabs a few tissues and takes the condom off, then lays down next to him, Ignis lowering his head to lick up Prompto’s release from his body. “Mmm, Ignis…” Prompto’s cute laughter makes him smile in return, as they turn to look at one another. “You do that with all the boys you bring home from the train?”

“Only my lovers.” He cups Prompto’s face with his clean hand. “Stay with me tonight? Allow me to make you breakfast in the morning?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

***

After work on Monday, Ignis gets onto the train, and sees Prompto waiting for him towards the back of the train. Spending Friday night with him had been wonderful, and now that they’re officially lovers, he could not wait to see him again. He pushes his way to stand next to him, and lowering his head, he kisses him on the lips. “Nice to see you, lover.”

“Nice to see you too, handsome.”

 


End file.
